


Red

by glittercat



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lazy Mornings, M/M, brian is. worked up, i fucking guess, no real plot just fluff n porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercat/pseuds/glittercat
Summary: In which Brian is content and Roger is intrigued.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like. this is Really similar to the other Maylor work I posted recently and i don't know what to think about that. i think i'm just going through a weird phase right now where everything i wanna write is just soft and cute, with little to no plot.
> 
> anyways i love this damn pairing n i love how well they work in fluffy stories. hope y'all enjoy!

Sunlight shines through half-closed blinds, illuminating every reflective surface in the room, bouncing off the little silver star stickers on the walls. It's early enough that the room isn't  _too_  warm yet (which seems to be an issue in this one quite often- maybe it's the direction the window faces, maybe it's the sub-par air conditioning system in the flat; no one seems to care enough to check). All in all, it's shaping up to be the first really  _nice_  day of the season- the first day that actually looks and feels like spring.

Brian lies sprawled out on the bed, atop the duvet and sheets, drinking the sunlight in. He's too lazy to move, despite the fact that it's been at least a couple of hours since he woke up. Actually- maybe  _lazy_ isn't the right word.  _Lazy_ implies that he's got better things that he should be doing, and right now, he most certainly does not.  _Content_ might be a more accurate term. Or  _blissed-out_. Or  _completely at peace with the entire universe, all thanks to the human ray of sunshine currently sharing his space._

Roger had joined Brian here maybe an hour ago, after noticing that Brian hadn't gotten up at his normal early hour, and deciding to investigate what was going on. (Brian's response was simple: he didn't feel like getting up, and he didn't have any real reason to, anyways, at least not  _yet._ ) Clad in only a pair of soft cotton boxers, he's draped himself over Brian, and he's pressing slow, lazy kisses into Brian's neck. Every so often he'll run a hand through Brian's hair, tugging ever so gently at his curls, marveling at the way they pick up the natural light.

Roger's fixation on Brian's hair is nothing new. His insistence on lying right on top of Brian is also nothing new.

His interest in what Brian's wearing, on the other hand... is something new.

He's seen Brian go to bed in old, tattered flannel pajama pants and worn-out t-shirts that don't quite fit his lanky frame. He's seen Brian borrow sweaters from Deaky and, on one occasion, a blue velvet housecoat that had to have belonged to Freddie. Those things have never caught Roger's attention, at least, not enough so that he feels the need to keep mentioning them. Something in Brian's current attire has obviously resonated with Roger in some odd way. 

"You look gorgeous in red."

"Do I?"

"Mm-hmm." Roger pushes up the hem of Brian's tank top, paying close attention to the feeling of the satin under his fingers. "Are these comfortable to sleep in? The fabric seems like it would be a bit warm."

"'t's not too bad. They don't really, uh, cover much, so it could be worse."

"I can see that." Roger's hand strays a bit lower, inching towards the hem of Brian's shorts. He shifts so he's lying beside Brian now, and uses his free arm to prop himself up. "I really do like the satin on you. It suits you, somehow."

Brian says nothing, mostly because he doesn't really know how to respond to that without sounding either terribly vain or completely self-deprecating.

"Do you have these in other colors, too?" Roger slips two fingers under the satin-covered elastic waistband.

Brian figures now's not the time to get into details. "Just a couple, yeah."

"And do you wear them every night?" Roger reaches down further, just barely brushing the soft curls at the base of Brian's dick.

"Not, uh, every night," Brian manages. "Just when I... when I feel like it."

"Any particular reason you felt like it last night?"

Brian's breath catches as Roger drags his nails over sensitive skin. "I suppose not, no."

Roger nods like that's the most fascinating thing he's ever heard. He doesn't look like he has anything else to say, but Brian knows him better than that. It's really only a matter of time until he starts up with he questions again. If Brian were in a less dreamy headspace, he'd be happy to give Roger better thought-out responses, but for now Roger seems satisfied with short answers.

"Has anyone else seen you dressed like this?"

There it is. "Um, no, I would... I would hope not." Brian can feel Roger going down further still, gently prodding Brian's dick with one hand, and he has to work to keep his sentences coherent. "I don't think, uh, I don't think anyone else would wanna see me in this, anyways."

"Oh, shut up. You look great and you  _know_  it." Roger's tone is half-teasing, half-serious. "Really, though- I don't think you've got anything to hide." And with that, as if to prove a point, Roger tightens his grasp on Brian's cock, and Brian knows it's only a matter of time now.

"Y'know, I'd love to see the other ones sometime," Roger murmurs as he strokes Brian. His touches are light and playful, with something a bit more aggressive below the surface, and they're making Brian see stars. "Like I said, the red satin is nice, but if you wanted to show me what else you've got-"

Brian interrupts with a quick, broken moan- not on purpose, of course, but he can't really help it when Roger's speaking to him like this, voice sweet as honey, with one hand still firmly gripped around his cock. That specific combination makes him  _feel things,_ and the addition of the red satin doesn't exactly help.

"Mmm, enjoying ourselves, are we?"

"Just  _get on with it_ already _._ "

Roger chuckles and leans in to press a kiss to Brian's exposed collarbone. He continues stroking Brian's cock, speeding up a bit, relishing the soft little noises Brian makes, watching Brian squirm beneath his hands. In any other situation, Brian would prefer that Roger took his time-  _rough_  and  _fast_  aren't usually his favorite things in sexual encounters- but he's been wound up for what feels like an eternity, and if his release comes in the form of Roger forcefully rubbing an orgasm out of his cock, then so be it.

Roger stays quiet, focused intently on the task at hand. He pushes Brian's top up a little further and leans in to kiss his chest, brushing his lips gently over soft skin, over and over in different spots, and-

_"Fuck,"_ Brian moans, almost breaking Roger's careful concentration. "I'm- I'm getting close-"

With a couple more final, forceful strokes, and one last kiss right above his left nipple, Brian comes with a sigh, spilling over Roger's hand and his own stomach. Roger works him through his orgasm, slowing down gradually, keeping one hand still lazily wrapped around Brian's sensitive cock, one hand resting on his stomach (Brian's always liked that, for some reason; always liked Roger's hands on him even after he's reached his climax and is coming back down to earth again).  

Finally, Roger reaches over the side of the bed to grab something to clean Brian up with. He finds what looks like an old college t-shirt-  _good enough._

"Do you mind if I use-"

"Not at all. Go for it."

They lie there in silence for a few peaceful moments as Roger wipes the cum off his bandmate's stomach. Brian can see out of the corner of his eye that Roger's got a satisfied grin on his face, clearly pleased with himself. 

"Promise me you'll let me see you in the other ones soon?" Roger finally asks, curling up against Brian's slender body, running his fingers along the lace trim of Brian's top.

Brian gives him a sleepy smile. "Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos n comments are appreciated. tell me what you thought of this! or don't. that's fine too.
> 
> also, a random thing while you're here: what do you guys think of the idea of deaky/veronica fic? worth reading? worth writing? i'm asking bc i've got some ideas for a fic abt their relationship, but i probably won't do anything w/ that unless i know it's something that there's at least a bit of a demand for on here. so again, lemme know in the comments.
> 
> (and if you're one of those people who only goes for the really popular ships within the band- as in, maylor and deacury- i'm also working on a deacury thing rn so uh. look forward to it i guess)


End file.
